Talk:Character birthdays
Bob Bob is listed here twice - on August 15 and August 20. Does he have two birthdays or is it a mistake? If it's a mistake, which is his acutal birthday? If he has two birthdays (due to conflicting calendar listings or other discrepancies), a footnote should be added to explain. -- Brad D. (talk) 08:22, 17 December 2006 (UTC) : I think one is from the recent calendars, the other from the Sesame Street Magazine. -- Zanimum 02:25, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Kermit's Birthday Does anyone object to removing Kermit's birthday date, or better yet, adding a seperate section to this page, discussing it? Apparently May 9 was accepted as "official," as tracked in this discussion, based on an NPR report, which it was presumed may have been inspired by the start date for Sam and Friends. However, from the Wayback stored versions of Henson.com's question page, I found this: Unless there's an indication that the Company recently changed its mind (this answer seems to date from around 1999), I'm inclined to trust Karen Falk over NPR. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:26, 15 October 2006 (UTC) :I would be up for a seperate section about it. In the years since Karen's Ask Henson column, Henson and Disney have been using a date for Kermit's birthday for the press to use in news articles. That's what I believe was tracked at the link you provided above. — Scott (talk) 16:29, 15 October 2006 (UTC) ::True, but the past discussion cited NPR, Wikipedia, and two personal journal entries, and nothing else. That doesn't mean that it wasn't included in a more "official" form like press releases, but I'd very much like to have proof of that, instead of simply accepting it as "the" date. It would also be nice to document when such a precise date first came into usage. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:32, 15 October 2006 (UTC) :::Further digging, I've found absolutely nothing from the Lexis-Academic database of major papers to specify May 9th in any periodical (and Wikipedia cites USA Today for the birthdate, but that article only mentions 1955 as the year of "birth," no actual day). I listened to the NPR piece, and it deals with Kermit's "birth" in the sense of his being created by Jim Henson and debuting on Sam and Friends on May 9, and not as a character birthdate, like the others on this page. On the other hand, I *did* find a Ford press release, for Kermit's Super Bowl appearance, that cites May 9th, in a detailed "biography" of Kermit as a real, celebrated singer, author, and personality. The format of the bio certainly *implies* that it came from Disney/Henson, and wasn't just used by a Ford PR writer based on Wikipedia/NPR, but I'd like to be sure. Maybe you or Danny can ask Karen Falk about it next time you come into contact. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:41, 15 October 2006 (UTC) ::::I think all that research would make a nice Rumors page. I suggest taking the date off of this list, and including a "See Also" to a Rumors page about Kermit's birthday. -- Danny (talk) 17:00, 15 October 2006 (UTC) :::::That works. For example, I just found an MSNBC report which claims that Kermit would turn 50 in *September* 2005. If we ever find out that Henson/Disney has in fact selected an official date, we can add it in. Now I'm just trying to find a birthday Kermit image for such a page, which strangely, is proving quite tricky. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:33, 15 October 2006 (UTC)